What Is It About You?
by A.E. Reminisce
Summary: What happens when they see each other after 5 years? She's been thinking about him, and he's been thinking about her. Though do they know how they feel inside? Rated M for future chapters.


**Is It Him?**

**Pairing : **Amu x Ikuto

**Disclaimer : **I _do not_ own anything related to Shugo Chara. Only this story is what I own.

**Author's Note : **These short notes by me will be shown both in the beginning and ending of every chapter, so make sure to read them. Please and thank you. I'll bite you if you don't … Just kidding. Also ! I ask of you readers to review whether you liked/disliked/etc. this story. Thanks again.

It's been 5 years after seeing each other. Not even a letter, no call, not even a brief visit. Since then, she's been thinking about _him_. She wanted to see him again, but his whereabouts were unknown. _'Where could he be?' _Amu pondered, _'I want to see him again.'_ The night passed by as she stood outside her balcony. The moon's bright light struck at her face and illuminated around her.

"Ikuto…"

_Beep..beep..beep.. – click_.

Amu shut off her alarm and mumbled to herself. It seemed that she didn't want to get up and get ready for school. It was a Monday morning, too. Oh, how she disliked Mondays.

"Amu-chan! Hurry up or you'll be late," knocking was heard behind the door, it was her mother.

"Mm… Okay.." Amu rubbed her eyes and got up. Getting ready for the day, she looked at herself in the mirror. Amu was 15 now and her birthday would be coming in a decent number of weeks. She went out of her bedroom dressed up and ready to go. Leaving the house, she only ate a little portion of her breakfast.

She walked quietly over to her school, but she still thought about him. She wanted to forget about him. It kept bothering her.

"Hinamori-san?" a voice of a boy the same age as her was heard from behind her.

Amu glanced behind her and saw one of her friends she's known for quite some time now, "O-oh! Tadase.. Good morning!" she stuttered, surprised to see him.

"Good morning," Tadase said to her, flashing one of his usual smiles that Amu liked to see, "We should get going to class or we'll be late."

"Yeah, we should," Amu smile faintly, "then I'll be leaving that way."

Amu and Tadase went different ways since they don't have the same classes as they did back then. Amu sighed and looked down the concrete, watching her feet step by step. She stopped in her tracks, had herself looking straight ahead, and continued to walk. _'I'll try not to think about you.'_

School was always the same, she hasn't noticed, but days have been going by quickly. It was the same routine every morning. Get up, get dressed, go to school, etc. You know the drill. Amu wanted more excitement in her life. Like something unexpected to happen. It was already Friday afternoon, September 23, a day before her big day. Her birthday. She didn't know what she wanted as a gift. Though, Amu overheard her family about planning a birthday party at their house and inviting some of her friends.

'_I guess I'll just wait for whatever will happen tomorrow," _sighing deeply, she plopped onto her bed. As she was looking out her window, her eye lids were slowly closing. Before they were about to shut themselves completely, her eyes spotted a silhouette of a human behind the curtained window. It looked like it had ears and a tail of a cat. The shadowed figure just stood there and was probably looking towards Amu's direction.

Amu's eyes shot up in excitement and wanted to know if that person was the person she thought it'd be. Quiet as a mouse, Amu attempted not to make any noise as she headed to the window.

_Step…step…squeak._

'_Damn it!' _Amu cursed to herself. She saw the shadow's ears perk up as it heard the sound. The figure jumped away, Amu's quickly ran to the window and opened the curtains. Nothing. _Nothing _was there. She slid the window open and looked around everywhere. _'I know I saw something standing there," _she felt disappointed, _'I can't be dreaming.'_

The sun was setting now; Amu looked at the eggs of her Shugo Chara's. Looks like they've been sleeping already. With no idea of what to do, she changed into her sleeping gown, closed the window and went to her bed. Laying down, she was in deep thought. She needed a little shut eye for now.

"I'm thinking too much, I need to stop.." her eyes were closed as she spoke to herself no more than above a whisper. Amu had fallen asleep.

With Amu already sleeping, a young man, tall, with sleek, dark blue hair appeared behind her window again, but he noticed that the curtains weren't there. He was the shadow from before. Scanning the room behind those uncovered windows, his purpleish-blue orbs were set upon the sleeping beauty.

"Amu…" his hand touched the glass that prevented him from entering the bedroom. He saw her sleeping there with her night gown. Just staring at her made him want her more. He wanted to hold her right now and smother her with gentle kisses. _'Why am I thinking about doing that,' _he gawked. He had feelings for the pink-haired girl that he doesn't understand himself.

"Ikuto, nya!" his Shugo Chara, Yoru, said, "What're doing here?" he noticed that this place was Amu's house. So he looked at his owner and didn't say a word.

"Let's go, Yoru," his voice spoke softly.

He jumped out to the streets from the balcony and walked away into the night. Staring at the ground, Ikuto had his head filled with images of that sleeping Amu and thoughts of doing something _dirty._ He shook his head. _'What the heck am I..' _he cut off this thoughts. He was wondering if he should pay her a visit or not. Until Yoru said something.

"Ikuto," Yoru was flying behind him, "You should see Amu tomorrow."

"Why," Ikuto replied as he walked with his eyes closed.

"It's gonna be Amu's birthday tomorrow, nya," Yoru flew in front of Ikuto's face.

His eyes opened and saw Yoru a couple inches away from him. How could he forget about her birthday. _'But how does Yoru know and not me?' _he felt stupid.

"How do you know?" he asked his Shugo Chara.

"I just do, nya," Yoru grinned.

Ikuto sighed heavily and ignored Yoru and set off. Thinking about seeing her tomorrow, he was a bit happy. His lips formed a small smile. _'I wonder what gift I should give her..'_

"Amu…" he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

**Author's Note : **Okay, so, to me I think the first chapter of my story seems boring. Oh, boo. I was trying to plan all of this out from 2am til now and it's already 2pm. Wow. Ha ha, I really must suck at writing stories. Plus, I get writer's block _a lot_. I absolutely have no idea how I should set out for the next chapter, so if you read my story, I'd really appreciate it if you can review it (if you liked/disliked/etc. you know I already stated this above) and kindly give me ideas. It'll help me a bunch.


End file.
